1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved foldable bed frame, and more particularly, to a portable foldable bed frame that is adjustable to multiple reclined and elevated configurations to provide a customized and comfortable mattress support.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Reclining beds have been in production and use for many years. Reclining beds are most commonly used by the elderly and the sick who often times need assistance to get to a sitting position to get out of bed or to perform other activities in a sitting or reclined position while in bed, such as reading, watching television or engaging in simple exercises. Reclining beds have also become popular with the general public because of the convenience of being able to recline or incline the bed to comfortably engage in those activities.
Conventional reclining beds are typically electrically operated and include many parts including a motor for adjusting the configuration of the bed. Those parts are susceptible to malfunction and failure and, thus, constant repair and maintenance are required. Furthermore, due to the many parts of the bed, conventional reclining beds are massive assemblies that often weigh hundreds of pounds, thus making it difficult for storage and transport. Conventional reclining beds are also quite expensive.
As illustrated by the prior art, efforts have been made in an attempt to provide a manual, motor-free reclining bed with similar attributes as conventional reclining beds while being affordable and portable. Even though the portable manual reclining beds in the prior art are foldable, there are several problems with those structures. Most of the manually adjustable foldable beds in the prior art can be adjusted to only a few different levels. Thus, often times the user is not able to adjust the bed to an exact desired configuration. For the few manually adjustable foldable beds in the prior art that provide more than a few levels of adjustment, it is very difficult to adjust the bed from one level to another either because of the complexity of the adjustment mechanism or because the reclining portion of the bed is too heavy. Also, the base of the manually adjustable foldable beds in the prior art is often either a solid or bulky structure and is quite heavy, making transport difficult. Moreover, very few manually adjustable beds in the prior art are capable of independently adjusting a body portion and a leg portion separately. Furthermore, there has not been a solution to providing a larger manually adjustable foldable bed that could be easily stored and transported.
Therefore, there is a need for a light-weight, portable, manually adjustable reclining bed frame that is able to form a flat horizontal surface, as well as, being able to provide multiple adjustable positions for independently inclining the torso of a person and independently raising the elevation of a person's legs. It is also desirable to have a portable adjustable reclining bed frame capable of attaching to another portable adjustable reclining bed frame to form a larger continuous mattress support surface while having the capability to synchronize adjustment of the adjacent bed frames.